1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disassembling device, and in particular to a disassembling device for disassembling a housing comprising two members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a housing of a device (such as a CD player) is composed of an upper member and a lower member. The upper member is engaged with the lower member by plural protruding portions and recessed portions formed therein. Between the upper and the lower member is a compact seam. While disassembling the housing, a user has to insert a flat tool into the seam and exert great efforts to detach the upper member from the lower member. This may cause the housing to break and is inconvenient.
An object of the invention is to provide a disassembling device for disassembling a housing composed of a first member and a second member. The first member has at least one first engaging portion and the second member has at least one second engaging portion. The first engaging portion is engaged with the second engaging portion. The disassembling device comprises a base for receiving the housing; and at least one first compressing portion disposed on one side of the base and moving between a first position and a second position, the first compressing portion located at one side of the housing and pushing against the housing so as to detach the first engaging portion from the second engaging portion.
A detailed description will be given by the following embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.